This invention confirms that the edentuious space between teeth has the minimum distance necessary for the placement of one or two implant.
This invention confirms that the first and second marks were the implants are to be placed have the minimum distance amongst them and with the neighboring teeth.
This invention provides a visual guide to determine the relation between the diameter of an implant and the alveolar rim.
This invention centralizes the distance between two teeth for the implant placement.
In many cases the distance between two teeth can be insufficient for one or two implants, which could generate an exaggerated proximity between the implant (s) and the neighboring teeth, obstructing the prosthetic restoration and creating hygiene problems which may compromise the case prognosis.
They are small titanium cylinders that behave as an artificial root, and they may provide:
a method to anchor total upper and lower removable prosthetics;
a method to place total or partial fixed prosthetics; and
a method to replace a single tooth.
a) Pre-Medication
b) Anesthesia
c) Elevation of the total thickness flap
d) Placement of the surgical splint
e) Marking of the implant location
f) Use of Pilot Drill
g) Use of progressive diameter drills until reaching the diameter of the selected implant
h) Placement of the implant
i) Second surgical phase for the placement of healing devices once the bone integration period has elapsed.
To these ends, an instrument has a sheet which has a centered perforation joined by an extension to another larger sheet which has two perforations and, from the larger sheet, an extension joining it to handle for a process verifying space between teeth.